lps2012fandomcom-20200213-history
What, Meme Worry?
What, Meme Worry? is the seventh episode of the second season of Littlest Pet Shop and the thirty-third episode overall. Overview Sunil's picture on the web becomes a viral sensation, sending Zoe into fits of jealousy, and the Biskit Twins into fits of vanity. Summary At the day, Blythe's friends Jasper and Youngmee was visiting the Littlest Pet Shop. Sunil was afraid getting a nail cut when he's imagine some of the horror of getting the nail cut, every pet have been nailed cut except him. When he was going to get nailed cut, Jasper giving advice for him to not be scared of getting the nail cut. But still the advice didn't getting the worries out from Sunil mind, and Jasper was taking his worried face as a picture and uploading it to the web where people uploading the picture and sharing with each other. He's giving the caption "Worrying Mongoose Knows How You Feel!". Not after a few minutes it already got 4 thumbs up already. After a while, Jasper was hungry so he leave the pet shop with Youngmee. At the outside, seeing the Sunil meme making each people who's looking at the gadget to give the thumbs up of it's Sunil's worrying face picture. At the night, Jasper called Blythe to inform that Sunil's meme was getting popular by having the 121,000 thumbs up. The picture was even published on the "How many thumbs" website (a website that watches another websites ) where people in the world can see the picture of Sunil. The next morning, Blythe shows the pets her laptop with Sunil's picture which had a million thumbs up already. But Zoe didn't believe that the thumbs up was already reaching at that rate of number. All of the pets was discussing about Sunil's fame, which Zoe thought was ridiculous. Sensing that Zoe was jealous, Pepper talked with Zoe about her feelings of jealousy about Sunil's sudden fame. On the other side, The Biskit twins were getting jealous too, seeing the popularity of Sunil's picture getting so many likes. This gives them an idea; since they "know" that they're cute, they're going to do a music video with the help of Monsieur LeGrande, hoping it will get many thumbs up too. At school, they have given the school televisions, saying it's a donation from the Largest Ever Pet Shop but everyone in the school must watch their music video and give it a thumbs up. Every student was forced to watch the musical video of the Biskit twins. In Blythe's room, Zoe begs to her because she wants to become popular like Sunil but Blythe refuses. Suddenly, Jasper comes to her room showing the video of the Biskits twins, saying that it was getting a lot of thumbs down. The video was played, and Zoe starts to howl as the Biskits are singing. Jasper immediately taking a video of Zoe and uploaded it to the web. The video was getting many likes (thumbs up). Zoe's video became more popular than Sunil's, and she apologized to him for her behavior. She knew that all she need to do is become her self to get famous. On the other side, the Biskit twins were angry and threw their laptop away because of the negative reception from their music video. Their butler stated that there's 1 thumbs up from the video and at the end it was seen that Mrs. Twombly was the one who liked their video. Songs featured *We're Havin' a Party, Party *Two Times as Cute Cast *Ashleigh Ball - Blythe Baxter *Sam Vincent - Russell Ferguson *Tabitha St. Germain - Pepper Clark *Kyle Rideout - Vinnie Terrio *Kira Tozer - Minka Mark and Ginny Hues *Nicole Oliver - Zoe Trent *Peter New - Sunil Nevla and Butler *Jocelyn Loewen - Penny Ling *Kathleen Barr - Mrs. Twombly and Jasper Jones *Michael Kopsa - Roger Baxter *Shannon Chan-Kent - Brittany and Whittany Biskit and Youngmee Song Trivia *The title of the episode refers to Alfred E. Neuman's quote "What, me worry?" in ''MAD'' magazine. *The song Two Times as Cute is a reference to the 2012 song Hot Problems, which became famous for its negative reception. *Blythe's ringtone is the Theme Song. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Songs Of The Episodes